Fragile
by September Sun
Summary: Sometimes our greatest strengths are our most terrible weaknesses, and vice versa. Russia and Lithuania find their strength in each other. Drabble, RusLiet, brief vague mentions of violence.


It seems strange for a nation to feel fragile. After all, they live for hundreds or even thousands of years beyond their people; survive through countless battles and bloodshed with only old, faded scars to give away the truth of their age. But the truth is, everyone has a weakness, that one flaw that reminds them that no matter how strong they may become... no one is invincible. Not even nations.

Lithuania used to feel fragile around Russia. It wasn't a welcome feeling, either, or one he particularly wanted to admit having, even to himself. But it was hard not to imagine, every time he cleaned up a fresh layer of broken glass that littered the floor, what if that last vodka bottle smashed in a fit of drunken rage had been himself? It wasn't like he didn't know Ivan was very capable of breaking him just as easily if the desire struck him to.

Even after something as close to forgiveness that could be given after everything both of them had done to each other over the years had been earned, it was impossible to be held close to that broad chest by those incredibly strong arms and not feel the tiniest bit nervous in the back of his mind. The unfortunate truth is that, as strong as Toris was for his size, Ivan was much stronger, and the Lithuanian was reminded of this with every grip that was a little too tight, every apology given for bruises that he'd forgotten to hide, every morning awoken next to Ivan with the familiar, painful ache of pushing his body much too far the night before. He was too proud to ever say so of course, but sometimes, Lithuania felt incredibly fragile.

Russia used to feel fragile around Lithuania, too. In fact, perhaps it was truly because of his strength that he felt weak. Sometimes Ivan's heart wanted to be in the right place, but his long-tormented mind would stray dangerously close to insanity, and he'd lose control. Even if just for a moment, it was a moment far too long to risk hurting his beloved little Litva.

He would protest the comparison if he heard it, but to Ivan, the brunette's body was almost like that of a delicate porcelain doll, just as beautiful and perfect, just as easily breakable if he was careless in the slightest. It took more strength than the Russian possessed at times to keep his temper under control, and every time he saw the green eyes he loved as much as he'd ever loved anything reflecting pain back at him, trying to hide behind a kind smile, Ivan was reminded of just how much stronger Toris was emotionally than he could ever hope to be.

Somehow, no matter how many times the larger nation messed up, no matter how much worse it was than last time, Toris would always forgive him. He would smile at him, _smile_ at the man who left the deepest of his scars, like he could actually love him through it all. That smile was one of the few true blessings Ivan had to hold on to, but the fear that one day he'd make a mistake so horrible that he'd never see it again made Ivan feel incredibly fragile as well.

Both men were drawn to each other's strengths; where they saw weakness in themselves there was a strange attraction and comfort in another. Over time, Ivan's embraces grew to feel more like home than something he should ever want to run away from, because somewhere along the line, the aches and pains stopped mattering to Toris. Bruises would heal, scars would stop hurting, it was worth any amount of physical pain to feel as inexplicably safe as he did for those fleeting moments in Ivan's arms. That isn't to say he no longer felt fragile there; rather, he no longer tried to deny just how fragile he was, and instead allowed himself to cling to the Russian's strength and share his own. As long as they were connected, they completed each other perfectly. To those who couldn't understand, it may have simply looked like an unhealthy dependence; to those who couldn't see past the physical scars of past mistakes, their relationship may have seemed abusive or unloving, but in reality...

Russia is fragile. Lithuania is fragile. Neither of them more or less than the other, but in different ways, and undeniably so.

But they find all the strength they will ever need in each other.


End file.
